Patient ascertainment for this study has been completed and data analysis's nearly completed. No additional patients will be seen on the GCRC related to this protocol. This was a randomized intervention trial testing the hypothesis that a diet low in fat and high in fiber, fruits, and vegetables would be protective against the recurrence of colonic adenomatous polyps. The study coordinated by the National Cancer Institute and the University is one of multiple centers involved. Approximately 300 subjects were randomized at the University of Utah during the enrollment phase of the study. Patients have undergone serial colonoscopy with resection of polyps if polyps reoccur. The results of this study will be prepared for publication in the coming year. Preliminary analysis suggests that there is a decreased rate of polyp occurrence in the high fiber diet limb.